


The Practice of Fools

by TwillyToothpick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwillyToothpick/pseuds/TwillyToothpick
Summary: "Tricks and treachery are the practice of fools, who don't have brains enough to be honest." - Benjamin Franklin





	The Practice of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross post from my Tumblr. I've wanted to write about this subject for a long time and my beta, Fridays--Child, gave me the confidence to finally do it. This fic will explore the POV of the other woman and why she would allow herself to be in that position.

You couldn't wipe the grin off your face as you made your way down the street. Last night had been amazing, you hadn't laughed so much in a long time and it was long overdue. Your ex had put you off dating for a long time. The way he spoke to and treated you had rattled your confidence, by the end he made you believe you were nothing. Your self confidence had been shattered to the point that you actually felt lucky to have that dirtbag in your life. The most humiliating part was that  _ he  _ dumped  _ you  _ when he decided that he wanted he wanted to take it to the next level with his co-worker and told you to move out.

 

Anna had told you over the course of that relationship that he wasn't good enough for you, going on about how were way out of his league and you deserved better. Pure rage had bled through her words of comfort when you told her and she offered to send Frank over there, to "deal with him," multiple times. She had patiently coddled you in the ensuing months and helped you find a new place to live that had an even better commute than your old home. It had been her that convinced you to finally go out, citing the fact that she knew a few hockey players and where they hung out.

 

"You don't know what a good time is until you've had one with a hockey player." 

 

_ She was definitely telling the truth. _

 

Your cheeks flushed when you remembered the way he had looked at you. He acted like you were the only girl in the bar that night, touching you and whispering comments in your ear like they were secrets. You couldn't control the bounce in your step as you stepped into the small cafe Anna had told you to meet her at.

 

Anna had disappeared not long after you got there, ranting about puking dogs and how useless her fiance was. She gripped your arm and made you promise to stay when you got up to leave with her. She had already introduced you to a few of the guys and by God, you were going to have a good time come hell or high water.

 

He had ignored you when you first got there but monopolized your attention not long after she left. You cozied up to him and laughed so much that your ribs hurt while his teammates wandered off to find their own partners for the night.

You still couldn't believe that you had said yes when he asked to go back to your place.

 

"Hey (Y/N), I already ordered for you!" You peered around and finally saw your friend waving at you from a corner booth. You pulled off your jacket as you made your way over to her.

 

"Judging by the way you're beaming I assume you had a pretty stellar night." Her eyebrows rose as she spoke and small smirk twitched at the edges of her lips.

 

You fought down a nervous giggle as you settled into the seat across from her. You never were good at keeping secrets when Anna was involved. The heat in your cheeks nearly matched that of the drink you wrapped your hands around.

 

"You could say that." She let out a scandalized gasp at your words and leaned across the table. You couldn't help but smile at your friend's actions, she always had a penchant for over the top reactions.

 

"Did you get laid last night?" She breathed out in an almost conspiratorial whisper. You gave her an impish smile and brought the cup to your lips. You would tell her, of course but you wanted to make her work for it. Something interesting happening to you wasn't a common occurrence and you were going to drag this one out.

 

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell, you know that." 

 

She stared at you before she flopped back in her seat and rolled her eyes at your response.

 

"Please, (Y/N), I'm in a committed relationship now! I have to vicariously through you to get my thrills now." She whined in a dramatic tone and rolled her eyes heavenward like she wanted some deity to force you to talk. You chuckled at her attitude and took a sip of your drink before you set it down.

 

"Speaking of last night, what was wrong with Hugo? You were saying something about him getting sick?"

 

"Oh, that, turns out he had gotten into the garbage when Frank wasn't looking." She shook her head as she stirred her coffee, "going off the state of my carpet, we can all agree that it didn't sit well with him."

 

"I still can't believe that I spent four hundred dollars just for an emergency vet to tell me to put a lid on my garbage can." Her face twisted when she spat these words out. She made a face at you when you giggled before a frown made its way onto her face.

 

"I was surprised to see Mathew out last night."

You lifted your cup in front of your face in an effort to cover your blush and glanced around the cafe.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"He doesn't usually go out when his girlfriend is in town." She tossed it out like the simple fact that it was while your heart stopped.

 

Her words made it feel like you had entered the twilight zone. You almost dropped your cup but kept it upright at the last second as the blood drained from your face. Your mind scrambled to kick itself into gear, stopping and starting as your stomach rolled. The rest of Ana's words were lost when your mind shut out all sounds except for your shallow breathing.

 

__ "I-I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." You choked out as you hauled yourself out of the booth and stumbled away. Anna's worried queries fell on deaf ears as you practically bolted away. The tears didn't come until the bathroom door closed behind you, thankfully.

 

_ No, no, no, he has… he didn't say… _

 

A sob ripped its way out of you as a shaking hand fisted your shirt like it was a lifeline. You pressed your back against the door and crumpled to the floor. This was your first time with  _ anyone  _ since you left your ex, left him for the exact same thing that Mathew had just done with you.

 

An almost crazed cackle burst out of you as memories of last night played through your mind. You had felt like yourself for the first time in almost a year just twelve short hours ago. He had made you feel confident and sexy like you were untouchable.

 

Now you felt like the lowest lifeform and about as intelligent as them. Your skin burned and itched as thoughts of his girlfriend crowded its way into your mind. How she was probably smiling at him right now, just as clueless as you used to be. You felt sick at the thought of how you played a part in this. Had played a part in doing to her the same thing that had been done to you. You sniffled pathetically and swiped a hand across your face when your phone dinged twìce in quick succession. The sobbing had stopped but you were still shaking when you dug your phone out of your pocket and looked at the messages.

 

_ "Are you busy tomorrow?" _

 

_ "I want to see you again, I can't get you out of my head ;)" _

 

Your teeth ground together as your face twisted into a snarl.

 

Oh, he was definitely going to see you again.

  
  
  



End file.
